Juro
by didy
Summary: Severus Snape quiere salvar al amor de su vida, Remus pero no se da cuenta que de cuanto lo lastima. Dejen Rev xfa.


**Juro**

Severus Snape caminaba solo por los limites del bosque, pensaba en lo difícil que había sido alejar a Remus de el.

FlashBack

- No te quiero – Severus le daba la espalda a un confundido Remus, porque si veía su mirada miel se arrepentiría en un instante.

- Se que mientes Severus, ¿Por qué? -

- No miento así que márchate ya. -

- Exijo una explicación a todo esto – Remus sabía que todo era una mentira.

- No estas en posición de exigir nada y si tú no te marchas lo are yo. – En un instante Severus de desvanecí dejando a Remus sumamente confundido y dolido.

FinFlashBack

Había sido lo correcto, su destino no era estar juntos. Remus era demasiado para el un simple "traidor" como solían llamarlo, Remus merecía mucho mas que eso.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y l hizo ponerse en guardia, era el aleteo de unas alas; la obscuridad le impedía ver lo que se acercaba hasta que aquello se poso en un tronco que yacía en el húmedo césped.

Una hermosa águila dorada lo miraba impaciente. Severus dio un paso y ella emito un sonido de aprobación, el águila había dejado un sobre en el césped al aterrizar, Severus lo tomo y el ave emprendió el vuelo desapareciendo en el negro cielo.

Con pulcra caligrafía estaba escrito su nombre.

_**Severus Snape**_

Era de Remus no había duda, con cuidado abrió el sobre, tomo su contenido y se dispuso a leer pero solo tenia escrita una palabra, su nombre. Al pronunciarlo en voz alta comenzaron a aparecer más letras.

_**Es una medida de seguridad, si no eras tu quien pronunciara el nombre la hoja hubiera ardido, como vez yo también se un poco de magia obscura.**_

Severus estaba sorprendido, había escuchado sobre esos hechizos y si lo que sabía era verdad Remus podría estar escribiendo en ese mismo instante.

_**Como ya te imaginaras ahora mismo yo estoy escribiendo en un pergamino, esto es bastante útil. Comunicación en tiempo y espacio, lo único malo es que tu no me puedes contestar pero eso no importa porque solo quiero leas sin poder reprochar y no te preocupes en cuanto termine de escribir el pergamino arderá y nadie se enterara de nada.**_

La sorpresa de Severus aumentaba, sabia de las habilidades de Remus con la magia Obscura pero nunca se imaginó que fura tan bueno. Decidió sentarse en el tronco donde antes se había posado el águila, conocía a Remus y esto iba a tardar.

_**Después de leer estoy juro que no sabrás nada mas de mi, es una promesa.**_

_**Yo te amo Severus y al principio no entendía porque me habías alejado de ti pero ahora lo entiendo y te creo que no me quieras, como podrías querer a una persona como yo, si es que se me puede llamar así.**_

_**Somos tan diferentes empezando desde el colegio, tu siempre fuiste mas fuerte tratando de enfrentar tus problemas mientras yo me escudaba en mis amigos, ahora que lo pienso no se si fueron amigos de verdad.**_

_**Tu aparte de mi condición, fueron lo único constante en mi vida, una mi karma la otra mi salvación y te lo aclaro por si lo dudas o alguna ves lo dudaste, tu fuiste siempre mi salvación.**_

_**Gracias por estar conmigo en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas, por ser mi confidente, amigo y amante, gracias por hacerme creer que me querías y que significaba algo para ti aunque todo fuera mentira me hizo muy feliz.**_

_**De verdad que eres muy bueno para mentir porque llegue a creerte que cundo estábamos juntos de verdad me amabas, sabes mentir con todo el cuerpo porque tus besos me hacia estremecer, tus manos me llevaban al cielo, tu cuerpo me demostraba un amor incondicional y sobre todo real pero me equivoqué.**_

_**No te reprocho nada porque yo permitió que todo esto pasara, tu jamás me prometiste nada ni me diste falsas esperanzar, aun así me enamore de ti como jamás lo había echo de nadie y seguro jamás lo are.**_

Las lágrimas de Severus caían pesadamente sobre el pergamino sin hacer que la tinta que parecía fresca se corriera.

_**Ya no cuestionare los motivos por los que me dejas ni te molestare, es mas juro que no vuelves a escuchar mi voz no importa que por dentro me este muriendo, no importa que estalle todo mi interior. De verdad no entiendo esta situación o mejor dicho no la quiero entender, parece que nuestra historia llego a su fin aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca comenzó realmente.**_

_**Quiero evaporar tu amor, que se valla con el viento, quiero no quererte mas pero mi corazón no me deja, quiero darte la espalda y caminar pero no dejo de pensar en ti y en todo lo que vivimos ni siquiera puedo dejar de escribirte porque siento que estoy frente a ti.**_

_**Se que nunca seré tan fuerte como tu, pero juro que no vuelves a mirar mi rostro, mis manos hurgando por tu pantalón, no voy a causarte jamás ningún problema mas, lo juro.**_

A Severus le costaba enfocar, quería tener a Remus enfrente y decirle, gritarle que todo había sido una mentira para salvarlo, habían descubierto que trabajaba para los dos bandos y lo habían amenazado con acabar con lo que mas amaba y eso era Remus, tenia que protegerlo porque nunca se perdonaría no volver a ver esa mirada de miel.

En cuanto pudiera iría a buscar a Remus, le diría todo y juntos lo solucionarían.

_A**diós Severus o mejor dicho hasta nunca porque dicen los que creen que hay vida después de la muerte que los que somos tan cobardes como para suicidarnos nunca encontramos el descanso, pero te prometo que desde el cielo, el infierno o la nada te cuidare porque te amo nunca lo olvides siempre te amare.**_

_**Remus J. Lupin**_

En el instante en que el nombre terminó de aparecer el pergamino ardió en una llama esmeralda la cual ilumino a Severus que se encontraba arrodillado en el húmedo césped con los puños fuertemente apretados en los cuales caían lagrimas sin cesar.

Muy lejos de ahí en una fria habitación, sobre una mesa se encotraba una botella que había contenido en su interior un eficaz veneno y a su lado yacía un cuerpo y en su rostro una lagrima recorría la fria mejilla de un cuerpo ya sin vida.

_Notas de la autora: Bueno espero que les gustara, este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Magg es un regalito para ella, esta basado en la canción de Juro de Fernando Delgadillo y cantada por Edgar Oceransky. Dejen revs xfa buenos o malos._


End file.
